Radiographic imaging detectors comprising an array of small sensors to capture a radiation-generated image are well known in the art. A collimated radiation beam is intensity modulated as it passes through a radiation-absorbing subject and the transmitted beam as detected thus represents an inverted image of the absorption by the subject, which in turn is related to the elemental composition, density, and thickness of the subject.
To improve contrast the broadband radiation from an X-ray tube is heavily filtered before being used for radiographic purposes. It is well known that at X-ray photon energies typically used, the photoelectric absorption is decreased as a power law as the X-ray photon energy increases, while unwanted scattering is increased.
For soft tissue the photoelectric absorption is decreasing rapidly at energies above about 20 keV and this higher energy X-ray radiation does not contribute to the image recorded, but reduces the contrast in the image. Thus, higher energies are filtered out from the radiation.